The Surge of My Life
by clubbingwithpikachu
Summary: New idea for my story. It involves Lt. Surge reminiscing about the woman he loved who had just recently lost her battle to Alzheimer's. Random pairing, but to be honest a large chunk of them are anyways. There will be one or more "lemons" SurgexBertha! scenes, strong language and death later on, but don't expect the whole story to be solely based on that. *on hiatus*
1. Prolouge Men Can Cry

Prologue: Men Can Cry

They say boys don't cry, but what about men? What are they supposed to do when someone they love dies? Are they supposed to be manly and "suck it up"? Are they

supposed to forget and go date another girl? If that's what men are supposed to do, then I do want to be a man.

My name is Lt. Johnathan Surge, the man most people know as the Lightning American. What was up with that opening?

I am here to tell you why I stand here in Sinnoh at the Cemetery for Former Elite Four Members.

I lost my wife to Alzheimer's disease a few days ago. Of course she was much older than me, but most won't believe me when I tell them what her name was.

Her name was Bertha, and she was the love of my life and now she lies buried six feet underground.

I take care of her Pokemon now, and they miss her everyday. I miss my lovely Bertha too.

I want to keep her in my heart so I am here to write a little story of how Bertha changed my life.


	2. Chapter 1 She Walks In Beauty

Chapter 1 She Walks in Beauty

June 5, 1998

Raichu was upset that we lost a battle to some kid named Ash. He didn't want to look at me, even when Voltorb tried to convince him that he had done his best. _Rai! _

_(_Leave me alone, Voltorb!_) Voltorb! _(Look at me! It's not your fault we lost._) _Raichu used Mega Kick on Voltorb and walked away. "Raichu! That's not how you behave. A

good soldier looks after and listens to his comrades." I told him. Raichu used his Charge Beam attack on me. It didn't hurt me at all since I was used to the intensity of

Electric attacks, it just startled me. "Raichu, how about we go to that little all you can eat buffet you like? Just you and me? Will that cheer you up?" I asked him. Raichu

looked at me with a child like curiosity. _Rai?_ (Really?) "Really." Raichu climbed on my head as we went out the front door. "Voltorb, take the rest of the day off to do as

you like." I told him. Voltorb made his cute happy face and got himself some Berry Juice. While on our way to the restaurant, Raichu and I saw some punk boys making

harassing comments to an older woman. "Hey, let's us hit that." and "Let us get you wet." She ignored them and continued walking, but I myself couldn't let them get

away with it, especially now that they were in her way. "Let's go teach those kids not to mess with old ladies, Raichu." We ran up to them and I had Raichu use

Thunderbolt. I picked one of the bullies up and said, "Don't you know that's not how you treat ladies? Especially-" I said before I looked over at her. I dropped the bully

and continued. "Especially ones as divine and luscious as this one." She looked at me with confusion and thankfulness. "Now scram, before Raichu kicks your asses

again." Raichu was ready to use Thunderbolt again before those jerks ran off. "Thank you, sir. But I can take care of myself." she said to me. "But they looked like they

were going to hurt you and you did nothing. I couldn't let a exquisite woman such as yourself get hurt." I said to her with utmost honesty. "Ok, Mr. Thunderbolt. Then

could you at least take me to that all you can eat place?" she asked me. "Of course. Raichu and I were going there ourselves. Weren't we Raichu?" Raichu nodded his

head. As we walked down to the restaurant I finally asked her name. "It's Bertha. I'm from the Sinnoh Elite Four." she smiled up at me as I opened the door for her.

"Really? I'm Lt. Johnathan Surge; gym leader of Vermillion City gym. Let me ask, what is a member of the Elite Four doing in a quaint place like a buffet?" "I like to eat.

The food at the Pokemon League sucks." she said. "Can we sit with you?" I asked her. Raichu protested, but I said to him, "She's beautiful, Raichu. I need to know

more about her." Raichu looked at me very confused that a young guy such as myself could be attracted to an older, refined woman such as Bertha. "Age doesn't

matter, Raichu, when you're in love. Her hair is a shiny silver grey and her eyes are like cocoa. She seems like she would be a pleasant person." _Rai Rai! ( It's called _

_lust!) "_Of course. I could use some company." she said, actually happy that I wanted to be with her more. When we sat down I took note of what was playing. You

know when you go somewhere to eat and they play that gentle pop music? Well they thought it would be a brilliant idea to play "Your Body is a Wonderland." and I

was like, "Are you trying to get me turned on, restaurant?" "Did you say something?" she asked me. "No, it's nothing. So, Bertha what brings you to Kanto?" "I told

Cynthia I had to go visit some relatives." she said. "Are you?" "Pfff...No. I need a break from just Sinnoh and I want to see the world." she giggled. "What do you find

so attractive about our region?" I asked her while I starred into her endless eyes. "I've always wanted to visit the Magnet Train and see what all the hype is about. I

wanted to also see the Seafoam Islands and maybe even meet Articuno." she said while her eyes wondered to the outside. "But of course that won't happen. An old

lady like me never has that kind of luck and even if I did no one would acknowledge that I saw it." This time Bertha sighed and now a slight tear ran down her cheek.

Her eyes longed to be able to be adventurous and see all of Kanto and the rest of the world. I reached my index finger over to her and wiped the tear away, yet I think

it made her feel slightly embarrassed. She got up to go get her food after I told her I had to use the restroom. I put Raichu in his Pokeball and prayed to Arceus that no

one would be in the bathroom with me. I quickly got into a stall and pulled down my pants. I felt so guilty but I was just caught up in the moment and I couldn't help

myself. I reached down to my erection and started to pleasure myself. "O God, this is so wrong. Yet, I can't help but feel so damn good either." I didn't know how long I

had been in there so I decided to hurry up and finish. "O God, Bertha! I want you!" I cried as I reached my climax. I didn't care if anyone heard me at this point and

rushed back to my table where Bertha sat looking rather disappointed. "What's wrong?" I asked her. She was busy starring at a young couple. They couldn't have

been older than 15 yet they seemed to be having a lot of fun today. "I want a man who can love me like that. A man who doesn't look at my age but at who I am." she

paused and continued, not seeming to notice me standing right behind her. "Who am I kidding? That only happens in movies. Look at me. I'm old, bitter, boring, and

just all together unattractive. No man would want me." I touched her shoulder and she turned around towards me with lamenting eyes. "Did you hear any of that?"

she said hoping I didn't. I had to lie. I couldn't let someone such as her become more depressed. "Hear what?" I said with a fake confusion. "I want to go home now. I

want to just curl up in bed and cry. Do you know where I can do that?" "Well, I have a nice condo above my gym and if you need a place to relax at while in Kanto then

feel free to come over." I said with a very proud gaze. Her cocoa eyes lit up and she knew I meant it. This was all going so well that she couldn't help but agree.


End file.
